


Пластырь

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Пластырей у нее почему-то всегда было в избытке.
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 9





	Пластырь

Маленький лохматый мальчик с вьющейся челкой пугливо жался к ногам своего названного отца. Росинант, настороженный по отношению к чужакам, с любопытством и подозрением смотрел на задиристого вида девочку лет десяти. Она совсем не походила на него: уверенная в себе, открытая, она дерзко глядела на высокую и плечистую фигуру главнокомандующего Сенгоку, как будто вовсе не испытывала никакого пиетета по отношению к человеку во много раз старше себя. Ее вздернутый нос был в чем-то испачкан, а на щеке красовалось яркое пятно – очевидно от кисти, которую девчушка прятала за спиной: Сенгоку наверняка пришел в самый разгар шалости, о которой пока даже не догадывался. Росинант таких девочек никогда не видел – и, от удивления приподняв рукой густую челку, завороженно уставился на незнакомку. 

– Ну, что такое? – Сенгоку потрепал мальчика по льняным мягким волосам. – Росинант, не бойся. Тебя никто не обидит.

И это тоже было правдой. Даже недружелюбный и угрюмый вице-адмирал Сакадзуки иной раз снисходил до этого немногословного ребенка. Заботой и вниманием его отношение, конечно, не назвать, однако Коразон никогда не слышал от него грубого слова, хотя и в целом остерегался ходить мимо кабинета, на котором какой-то весельчак-камикадзе то и дело оставлял таблички вроде «Осторожно! Злая собака!» Возможно, Росинант просто его не раздражал – тем, что почти не попадался на глаза, – а может Сенгоку выдумал какие-то штрафные санкции для каждого, кто посмел повысить голос на этого мальчика. 

– Я не кусаюсь! – важно сообщила девочка, вытягивая испачканную ладошку. – Я Белльмере. 

Росинант поднял голову и растерянно посмотрел на Сенгоку. Тот, улыбаясь, аккуратно подтолкнул ребенка навстречу девочке. 

– А ты? – она расплылась в дружелюбной улыбке, хотя в ее прозрачных зеленых глазах плясали бесенята. – Как тебя зовут? 

– Ро… Росинант, – нерешительно пробормотал мальчишка, все еще смущенный таким вниманием к своей скромной персоне. 

– Здорово! Пойдем! 

Белльмере не стала ждать дальнейших представлений: она просто ухватила нового товарища за руку и выбежала прочь из кабинета, оставив умиляющегося Сенгоку наедине с тем произведением искусства, которое изобразила на стене позади его стула. Кисть, которую девочка бросила прямо позади себя, моментально вывела главнокомандующего из оцепенения – и базу моментально оглушил беззлобный крик:

– Негодница! Попадись мне только на глаза! 

Девочку это нисколько не обидело: в ответ она только рассмеялась и, повернувшись назад, показала язык. Впрочем, надолго она не задержалась, прекрасно понимая, что начальнического запала вполне хватит на то, чтобы отдать ее на попечение строгой О-Цуру-сан, которая таких шуток и выходок не потерпит – а этого проказнице совершенно не хотелось, поэтому она, крепко держа за руку Росинанта, продолжила петлять по коридорам морской базы, не сбавляя при этом скорости. Она трещала, рассказывая последние новости, которые узнала от какого-то новобранца; потом принялась вещать про самых кровожадных пиратов, с которыми мечтала расправиться лично, а затем и вовсе начала задавать вопросы ему, человеку, который находился в непосредственной близости к самым высшим чинам. Мальчик искренне пытался поспеть за ней; он невпопад отвечал ей, одновременно пытаясь смотреть себе под ноги, но в какой-то момент просто потерял контроль и рухнул на каменный пол одной из башен. 

Непривыкший к боли, он, изнеженный ребенок, тут же ощутил, как засаднило коленку – и захныкал, прижав обе ладошки к ссадине. Белльмере, резко затормозив о колонну, сама содрала кожу на руке, но ничуть не расстроилась – и крепко, порывисто обняла. 

– Не реви! – скомандовала она с улыбкой и налепила на царапину дурацкий зеленый пластырь с ярким изображением мохнатой белой собаки, высунувшей язык. – Смотри, он сейчас все залижет, этот барбос! Совсем не больно, правда? 

Их у нее почему-то всегда было в избытке. 

Позже он понял, на случай чего Белльмере всегда носила с собой столько пластырей: дело в том, что она умудрялась быть в трех местах одновременно и везде устраивать переполох, из которого неизменно возвращалась с «боевыми ранениями» – синяками и ссадинами. Возможно, предвидя, что, убегая от погони в лице Сенгоку, она обязательно врежется в столб или поскользнется на выступающем валуне каменной башни, девочка и прихватила с собой целый арсенал из пластырей со смешными картинками. Не теряя ни минуты, она достала плоскую металлическую коробочку, на крышке которой неаккуратно выцарапала собственное имя – и показала ему всех животных на разноцветных полосках. На фиолетовом – он помнил как сейчас! – красовалась довольная такса с красным сердечком; на розовом – белая кокетливая кошечка; на бежевом – невразумительного вида меланхоличный горный козел с цветком во рту; на голубом – курящий трубку дракон; на желтом – моллюск в узких черных очках с коктейлем; на черном – слизень в цилиндре и с моноклем там, где обычно у животных располагаются глаза… и много других, названия которых Росинант просто не знал. И, кажется, добрую половину самых красивых пластырей она извела на неуклюжего товарища, который умудрялся не только падать на ровном месте, но и собирать все препятствия на своем пути. 

С того момента они стали неразлучны: может, каждому из них просто нужен был друг-ровесник, а не вечно сонный вице-адмирал Аокидзи, на которого Сенгоку частенько оставлял детей, и уж точно не вице-адмирал Гарп, всегда готовый сделать из любого ребенка «настоящего морского волка». Если с Кузаном спектр веселья ограничивался до пририсовывания ему усов, то Гарп оказывался более плодовит на выдумки: Белльмере и Росинанту чудом удалось избежать его новаторских методов воспитания и испытаний импровизированного дирижабля, созданного буквально из подручных средств. Впрочем, когда Сенгоку узнал о том, на какую гору Стальной Кулак отправил ребят и каким способом, из штаба герой Дозора не вылезал довольно долго – начальник завалил его таким количеством бумаг и такой занудной работой, что у Гарпа совсем не было времени даже перехватить пачку своего любимого печенья. Которое, кстати, верховный главнокомандующий изъял лично в качестве дополнительного наказания. 

Через несколько лет Белльмере и Росинант расстались – разные направления подготовки. Она была слишком непоседлива, чтобы писать длинные письма, а Коразон и не настаивал, поэтому их общение свелось до коротких записок, которые приносили вместе с утренней почтой. Иногда они созванивались по ден-ден-муши, вспоминали какие-то особенно забавные моменты – недовольно пыхтящего Гарпа за высоченной стопкой документов и вице-адмирала Кизару, которого опять отчитали за банановую кожуру на плацу, – но и такие разговоры велись впопыхах и завершались довольно быстро: беззаботное детство кончилось, и заботливые родители превратились в требовательных наставников, чьи приказы необходимо было выполнять. Постепенно общение сошло на нет: говорить стало не о чем, и воспоминания не могли больше заполнить длинные паузы в разговорах или пробелы между кляксами – Белльмере все еще волновалась за него, а он также ждал ее коротких писем, но оба понимали, что они лишь пытаются отсрочить неизбежное…

…до того самого вечера, когда высокая женщина с выбритыми висками бросилась на шею товарищу. 

– Роси! Роси, я так рада тебя видеть! 

Она обхватила его обеими руками и расцеловала все лицо так, что обычно бледный Росинант залился пунцовой краской и стал больше походить на перезрелый помидор. Ожил даже Аокидзи: он, услышав шум, приподнял козырек бейсболки и моргнул. Впрочем, на этом его ежедневная активность пережила свой пик и вряд ли сильно превзошла обычные показатели. 

– Роси, как у тебя дела? – расспрашивала Белльмере без остановки, явно воодушевленная встречей со старым другом. – Пойдем перекусим? Только не тут, а то меня порядком воротит со столовской пищи… – скорчила она рожицу и огляделась по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Вместо съестного, к сожалению, она наткнулась на естествоиспытателя в сфере педагогики. 

– Черт, Гарп! Делаем ноги, иначе он нас закинет на гору как тогда, и даже сам Белоус нас оттуда не достанет. Шевелись, Росинант! 

Это, пожалуй, было самое яркое воспоминание: она, с деланным волнением и глупой улыбкой подгоняла его вперед, а потом, совсем как в детстве, ухватила его за руку и потащила куда-то за собой. Она больше не таскала за собой нелепо большую кисть, которой расписывала стену за стулом Сенгоку, да и нос у нее больше не был испачкан углем, но Белльмере оставалась все той же непоседливой девчонкой с большим сердцем. Она искренне хотела помогать другим; ничто не могло остановить ее от борьбы с несправедливостью – и он понял это в тот самый момент, когда она, не раздумывая, остановилась возле него, и своей же содранной ладошкой налепила тот идиотский пластырь с белой собакой. Сейчас же ему достался другой – желтый с лохматым кроликом. Подумать только, она все еще хранила их в той же самой коробочке! 

– На тебя похож, – резюмировала она с улыбкой. – Такой же серьезный. 

Через некоторое время они в сумерках добрались до открытой поляны, где развели костер: Белльмере, обычно шумная и громкая, вела себя намного тише и казалась задумчивой. Коразону показалось, что она пыталась принять какое-то важное решение, которое, возможно, касалось и его – иначе он даже не заметил бы ни единого следа сомнения на ее задиристом лице. Несмотря на то, что большинство видело в ней открытую и дружелюбную девушкой, в глубине души она хранила тайны и мысли, к которым не подпускала никого – и только Росинанту как-то представилась возможность поговорить с ней по душам. 

Белльмере достала из сумки стащенные у Кузана припасы и пеммикан, который на всякий случай всегда брала с собой. Подумав, вытащила пачку сигарет и бросила ее в руки товарищу, а сама села возле поваленного дерева и принялась разглядывать постепенно проявляющиеся на небосклоне звезды. Она интересовалась астрономией – но терпения ее хватало только на то, чтобы запомнить пару созвездий. Однако в этот она, монотонно жуя пеммикан и одновременно куря сигарету, долго смотрела на небо – как будто искала в нем ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос. 

Коразон не торопил ее. Им было удивительно хорошо вместе; от природы неразговорчивый, он не настаивал на беседе, и мог часами сидеть возле нее, восторгающейся всем, что встречалось ей на пути. Его удивляло то, как она смотрела на мир: даже не зная его, она тут же схватила его за руку и предложила дружбу. Даже не зная его, она попыталась помочь ему, когда он упал. Даже не зная его, она попыталась его приободрить и то и дело показывала свои расцарапанные в кровь ладошки, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Может быть, мир не так уж плох? Может – он не так уж плох? Может быть, все, что произошло с ним не так давно вовсе не стало клеймом и не определяло его как человека? Может быть, окружающие могут принять его несмотря на неуклюжесть, неразговорчивость и угрюмый вид? Может быть, люди готовы дать ему шанс и увидеть, что на самом деле он ласковый и улыбчивый, что он любит и умеет шутить, что он готов на многое, лишь бы только помочь другим?.. 

Неожиданно Белльмере затушила сигарету и посмотрела на долговязую неловкую фигуру. Смешной, добрый и отзывчивый, он и сам не раз поспевал на выручку: сначала выгораживал ее перед Сенгоку, потом помогал с письменными заданиями и никогда не отказывался подежурить за нее. Когда ей было плохо, он не доставал ее вопросами – просто оставлял на краешке стола мандарин и неловко улыбался, словно прося разрешения остаться. С таким она не сталкивалась никогда: он всегда тянулся к людям. 

– Ты мне нравишься, Росинант, – изрекла она наконец, при этом ее лицо в неровном свете огня казалось бледнее чем обычно. – Не как друг. Я долго думала, и… и, в общем, хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Завтра меня переводят в Кокояши. Дай, пожалуйста, еще сигарету… 

Он, разумеется, выронил окурок чем спровоцировал локальный пожар: она действительно говорила серьезно? Белльмере, продувная девчонка, подтрунивавшая над всем батальоном, только что призналась ему, что…  
Росинант не знал, что ей ответить – а она, кажется, и не ждала; только смотрела на него своими пронзительными зелеными глазами и улыбалась. Эта бунтарка с кистью в расцарапанных руках и цветастыми пластырями, эта непоседа, разрисовавшая когда-то стену в кабинете Сенгоку так, что пару закорючек он так и не отмыл – то ли просто плюнул, то ли оставил себе в напоминание о девочке, которую воспитал. 

– Ну… бывай, солдат, – она, докурив сигарету до половины, затушила бычок о землю. – И пиши мне. Я соскучилась. 

Неожиданно она наклонилась ближе к нему, коротко хмыкнула – и поцеловала в губы, как будто пытаясь удостовериться в том, что все происходит наяву. Затем с коротким смешком встала и отсалютовала ему в знак прощания. 

Завтра ее переводят в Кокояши. 

_О Пиратах Солнца он так и не узнал._  
_Никто не рассказал ей о Пиратах Донкихота._


End file.
